


You're my friend,my love,my enemy

by Sounretro



Category: Gintama
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Death, Enemy Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Sexual Humour, Silly, Trust, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounretro/pseuds/Sounretro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Authors Note: Uh-oh that's a problem. Well Gintoki did tell her he had a job to do. Let's see what will happen when two friends have a job to do.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. What's that chick name again?

In Coral chrome city

 

Mayvel heard footsteps coming towards his desk. He knew exactly who it is. The footsteps stopped. He looks up to see a women standing there in front of him. Mayvel smile while tapping his pen on a pile of papers. 

"May I help you?" He asked. She didn't say anything. She slammed a suite case on his desk right along with a stack of papers. "Ahh…good work, but what is this?" He asked. "What do you think it is?" He looks at it. "A notice of discharge? What, already? Three years went by so quick." 

"Well that's how long you told me I have to work for you. And now I'm done," she said. "Awww that's too bad, I'm going to miss you love. You and sister are a prodigy compare to the others around here." 

"Yeah, yeah I'll miss you too. Now just sign my damn walking papers." He laugh. "Alright here you go. So I guess you are done here?" She nods. "Yeah I'm finished," she said staring at the papers. "I just want to know. If anything comes up again, will you come back?" 

The women looked at him. "I don't know Mayvel. Nothing should happen here. And when it does I might be old and wrinkled. Don't forget at my age I should have been settled down." 

"What are you talking about? You are in your twenties. Just answer the question. Will you come back if anything happens here again?" Mayvel voice is serious. She didn't know how to respond. "I don't know, it depends on the kind of situation. But for now, I really need to see someone I really miss." 

In Edo:

Sitting on the park bench Gintoki lazy ass stare up at the sky. He thought about the last time he saw her. His best friend didn't even say goodbye. She just left a note telling him she had something important to do, see you soon. 

("What the hell does she mean by see you soon? When the fuck will that be? When I hit middle age?") He said in his mind. Gintoki sign deeply while eating the last of his strawberry ice cream. He thought nothing could ruin his peace. Well, except for them. 

"GIN-CHAN!" Kagura yelled running towards him. She jumps up with her feet in the air kicking Gintoki straight in the neck. She made him fly backwards. Kagura kicked him so hard he took down two tress with him. He sat up. "What the hell Kagura-chan?" Gin shouted moving a branch off of him. "Don't you what the hell me you baka. You ate all my pickle seaweed!" She shouted holding up an empty bag. 

"Oh that bullshit. Next time don't leave it on my desk. And for your information that's my apartment so I can do whatever the hell I want. So finders keepers you little bastard." Kagura walks over to him while cracking her knuckles. "Little bastard?" Shinpachi came running down the pathway. "Gin-San! Kagura-chan! Oh there you are…?" He stood there watching Kagura stump her foot on Gintoki. Plus she kept kicking him in the ass several times. 

"You did it again, didn't you Gin?" Shinpachi asked. "Maybe I should come back when you're not getting ass handed to you." He turn away. "Alright Kagura-chan that's enough!" Gintoki push her to the grown. He stood up. "Oi...my ass hurts. You are going to cause me to get hemroids," he said rubbing his butt. "That was my plain," she said. 

"Look what the hell you made me do. I dropped my last ice cream!" He shouted. "You ate my pickle seaweed!" She shouted back. "Will you guys shut up about those stupid snacks?!" Kagura and Gintoki turned their heads all the way around like the exorcist movie. They both glared at him with red glowing eyes. "Stupid food?" They ask while walking over to Shinpachi. He backs up a little. 

"For your information glasses, that ice cream had milk in it to help a growing guy like me build strong bones," Gintoki said. "Yeah growing into an old man," Kagura told him. Gintoki smacked her in the back of the head. "Wasn't you suppose to do that when you were little?" Shinpachi asked. "Shut up," Gin said smacking his glasses to the grown. 

"Yeah and pickle seaweed has whatever the hell it has in it. I don't know, but all I know for sure that it kept me from kicking people ass," Kagura told him. "That's impossible Kagura-chan. Snacks don't keep people from kicking other people asses!" 

"Oh yeah Pachi boy? If I had my pickle seaweed then I would never kicked Gin-chan ass today," she said. "Oh…that's a good theory," Gintoki said rubbing his chin. "When I eat I feel bloated. Then sometimes I roll over and fall asleep. The food keeps me from getting up." 

"What are you talking about? Food doesn't keep you from getting up. When you ate too much you became full and lazy!" Shinpachi shouted. Kagura laugh at him. "Face it glasses you can't figure out a smarter answer." Gintoki picked his ear.

"Whatever, you two idiots can stay here and play Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader all you want. I'm going home." Gintoki walks away. "Oh Gin-San, remember we have a job to do later," Shinpachi told him. "So. That's later on. Right now I'm going home. So call me when it's time to leave." 

Kagura and Shinpachi stares at him as he walk away. "What's wrong with lazy ass?" Kagura asked. "It's been three years already," Shinpachi told her. "You mean since his lazy ass been without a women. I told Gin-chan if he just perm his hair to make it straight then women would like him." 

"No…not that Kagura. Today makes three years since SHE left," he said. "Oh…her..." Both of them ran to catch up to him. They stood next to him walking. "Gin-san, it's been three years. You're not over yet aren't you?" Shinpachi asked him. "Shut up and stay out my business," he said. "But we know you miss her. Don't you think you should…you know. Move on?" Gintoki stop walking. 

"I said shut up! I did move on. So stop talking about her. She's nothing to me but a distant memory. (Name)-san is gone and she's not coming back. Get over it." Gintoki walk on head of them without saying another word. "He's in denial. Gintoki still misses her," Shinpachi said. "I know.…I miss her chocolate and caramel stuffed cupcakes…" Kagura whined. "Can you forget about food Kagura-chan. Gin-san still misses his best friend!" 

"Who Zura?" She asked. "It's not Zura, it's Katsura!" Katsura shouted running pass them. "No you idiot, (Name)-san!" He shouted. "Oh…who?" Kagura asked. Shinpachi stares at her like really? "Oh yeah (Name)-san. What's there to miss? She left him because Gin-chan is a lazy, sugar eaten bastard." 

"Hey! I can hear everything you back stabbers are talking about. I'm only right here in front of you. I said stop talking about (Name)-san. She's long gone. I told you two I don't miss her!" Gin shouted. 

"You don't miss me Gintoki?" They heard a feminine voice behind them. The three of them turns around seeing a women standing there with smile on her face. "(Name)-san?" The three of them said with a surprised look on their faces.


	2. Where the hell have you been?

"Its been a while Gin," the women said staring at him with a smile. Gintoki stared at her for a minute then tilt's his head.

"Who the fuck are you?" he told her.

"Excuse me Gin, did you forget? It's me (Name)," she told him.

"Gin-San how can you not recognize her," Shinpachi said. Gintoki walked up to her and stared at her face.

"Turn around," he told her while he dug in his ear. Doing as told she spun around and faced him again.

"Well, do you remember me now?"

He took his finger out his ear and looked at her. "Huh? oh no I don't. I wanted to look at your ass. See ya," Gintoki said walking away.

(Name) walked up to him "Why you perverted bastard! How come you're stupid ass don't remember me? I'm the best thing you ever had as a friend."

"Best thing? The best thing I ever had was porn and parfait."

"Gin-chan stop being a douche bag," Kagura told him.

"Yeah Gin if we could remember (Name) why can't you?" Shinpachi asked him.

"Piss off," he told the three of them while he walked away.

"Well, that wasn't unexpected," Shinpachi said.

(Name) ran up to him. Gintoki kept walking. "Gintoki I'm sorry, I left for three years and told you I'll see you soon and never came back. That my mistake, but here now. I came back for you."

Gintoki stopped walking. "Gomen, I wasn't thinking about how you felt when I left. I know I can't make up three years but I would like to continue being friends with you. Even if you hate me, I could never hate you Gin. Because you're the best trash talking, lazy ass, perverted, sugar eating samurai I ever met."

"Awww that's so sweet, isn't it Shinpachi?" Kagura said blowing her nose on his shirt.

"Tell me you did not just do that!" Shinpachi shouted. Gintoki didn't turn around. She was waiting for him to respond. She sighed thinking she didn't get through to him.

"You forgot Shonen Jump reading, you idiot," Gintoki said turning around with that goofy grin on his face.

"Awww you perm headed dumb ass, give me a hug…" she said running towards him.

"(Name)-San don't!" Kagura and Shinpachi shouted. (Name) wrapped her arms around him. It's was a nice hug until he just had to do something stupid.

"What's the? Gintoki really? I been gone for three years and this is what you do?" she told him.

"Shut up. You shouldn't be surprise by it. You know you're not suppose to trust me." Gintoki had both of his hand on her ass squeezing it. (Name) grit her teeth and balled up her fist.

"YOU PERVERT!" (Name) shouted punching him in the face making his body spin then he hit the grown.

"Sheesh, how can she forget about that?even we saw it coming," Shinpachi said.

"Gintoki landed on his back. (Name) walked up to him stumping the back of her heels on his crotch. "You better keep you're hands to you're self!" she shouted at him.

Gintoki started to scream "Ouch!…(Name)-San stop…gomenasai, gomenasai…AAAAIIIIEEEEE!" (Name) gave him one last stump in the private area.

"Oh….…that's got to hurt," Shinpachi said.

"Gin-chan doesn't need his balls anyway because he needs a women in order to use them." Kagura said laughing.

"Let this be a lesson to you, if you want these two sacks of yours. I advise you to keep your hands up your nose, in your yukata or down your pants because that where you put your hands the most. Do you understand?" she asked him taking her heels and twisting it on his crotch.

"OI…AlRIGHT, ALRIGHT I UNDERSTAND!" he shouted. "Just get your foot off me di-"

"Shut up Gin-San this isn't lemon story!" Shinpachi shouted.

"Good Gin, now come on lazy ass I'll treat you a parfait." Gintoki stood up dusting himself off then he rubbed his crotch. "Eew Gin turn around when you do something like that," (Name) told him.

"Why the hell should I? You're the one who had your foot on it. Plus I left my zipper down again."

"What the? ugh! your disgusting. Stay away until you wash your hands. Plus I need to rinse my feet too."

"Oh yeah I have to give you something," he said to her. (pow!) Gintoki smacked (Name) in the back of the head.

"Ouch…what was that for…?"

"Because no woman touches my crotch. No one, how dare you touch my treasures. I got something else for you (pow!) another smack to (Name) head.

"Gin-chan I thought women doesn't touch your treasures is because they don't want a guy like you?" Kagura asked him.

"Well that is the truth," Shinpachi said.

"Oi…shut up!" I didn't ask you two," he told them.

"Why the hell did you hit me again Gin?"

"Because, Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry Gintoki…my dad was sick so my sister and I went go take care of him. By him being old and cranky he wouldn't see any other doctor but me."

"It took you three years to take care of your father?" the three of them shouted.

"Yes, his regular doctor told us he might not have much time to live. So we though he was going to depart from us very soon. We waited three years thinking he would move on. Then when the time came, he was feeling better, completely cured. I'm sorry it took me so long to come back, but I'm here now. I hope you understand?"

"You should of call me or send me a damn letter, did you forget those exist? But it doesn't matter, you were going through something. At least I know you and your dad is fine. Now come big ass you promise to buy me a parfait."

"Yes I did, come one it's my treat you guys. Hey Gin where's Katsura?"

"I don't know where Zura went. The author might write him in the next chapter."


	3. A criminal's plan

"Ohayou…!" (Name) said stepping in Gins apartment.

"Ohayou," Kagura and Shinpachi said. Kagura was stuffing her face with Tamago kake gohan.

"Where's Gintoki?" she asked.

"He still in his room sleep. He drank too much last night." Shinpachi said.

"Why am I'm not surprise. Here, I made cupcakes enjoy," she said walking to Gintoki's room. In a blink of a eye Kagura grabbed the box and stuffing her face with all of the cakes.

"Kagura that was for all of us!" Shinpachi shouted.

"There all mine, get away from my precious," Kagura said in a spine chilling voice. Shinpachi backed away from her.

Shawnah kicked in his door with her high heel shoes. She forgot that his door slide to the side. She stared at him, his feet and arm was dangling from his bed and he was snoring with his mouth open.

"Eew…" (Name) said sitting next to him. Even though he looked gross right about now (Name) didn't know why, but he looked attractive.

"…? What the hell am I'm saying." She said in her mind. Gintoki? attractive? That will never happen. (Name) shook her head, why couldn't she see him attractive when he's saving people. Why does she have to see how attractive he is when he's foaming spit from his mouth.

(Name) stood up, "time to wake up Gintoki!" she lift up her leg, spin herself around then dropped the back of her heels hard on Gintoki's stomach.

"AHHH! SHIT!" he shouted holding his stomach. He sat up and looked up to see (Name) grinning down at him. He pulled her down to him by her coat. "What. The fuck. Is your problem?" he said giving her a ready to kill look.

(Name) smiled at him "It's time to wake up. So get…up!"

Gintoki start shaking her by her collar "What the fuck is wrong with you? I don't have to get the fuck up if I don't want to. You got that?"

"Yes I got it but WHOA! HOLY SHIT! Gintoki your breath smell like an fucking barrel of sake that been sitting out for 3 months!" Gintoki blew his breath in her face.

"Oh my god," she said covering her face. Gintoki release his hands off her white coat. "That's what you get for kicking me in my stomach. Why can't you be a normal women and wake a man up by sliding in his bed naked?"

Ha ha! That won't happen your totally describing Sa-chan."

"Oi…Shut up…don't say her name loud, that crazy bitch might be watching. If you say her name she might burst in here like the Kool-aid man."

"She's still stalking you?" (Name) started to laugh. Well she very determine and she wont stop until she have you, good luck. And get your ass up," she said leaving his room. "Shinpachi, why are you on the floor with bruises?" she asked him.

"Kagura…wouldn't let me have one bite…" he said. (Name) reached her hand out for the box of cupcakes Kagura was holding on to. Kagura started to growled at (Name) telling her to back the fuck away.

Gintoki walks in drinking a cartoon of strawberry milk then sits down at his desk. "Okay, you can have that box Kagura. Here's another box of cupcakes Shinpachi."

"Cupcakes? give me one of those's," Gin said trying to reach for like 6 of them.

"Hold it perm boy," (Name) said kicking Gintoki in the chest making him sit back down. "When was the last time you had your sugar and blood pressure checked?"

Gintoki picked his nose. "I don't know now, hand me a cake."

"Do you guys know?" (Name) asked them.

"I don't remember," Shinpachi said.

"Gin-chan goes to the doctor?" Kagura said looking confused.

"Thats what I thought. I will check your blood pressure but you have to go to your doctor for your sugar. Do you understand Gin?"

"Yeah, yeah, go to the ice cream store for sugar I got it," he said picking up the box of cupcakes.

"Breaking News, the bank has been robbed last night. Police are trying to find any clues or suspects leading to this crime. There saying it might have been in inside job." the news reporter said.

"Whoa someone got away with a lot of money," Shinpachi said.

"I could buy hell of food with that," Kagura said. (Name) stared at the TV focusing on the information.

"Its in the paper too, the investigators are saying there are no clues leading to this crime. No foot prints, finger prints, or hair. Even the volt where the money was located in wasn't tampered with. Thats odd," Shinpachi said.

"How can all that cash walked away on its own? The person must can walk through walls to get a job done like that," (Name) said.

"It's weird how some people can get away with stuff without giving their selves away. No evidence, no clues, no witnesses, damn if someone was going to robbed a bank why didn't they included me," Gintoki said.

"Don't be stupid. You don't want to live your life as a criminal. It's hard and lonely. You have to look behind your shoulders every minute. You have to wear different disguises, you can't trust no one but the people who got you into this mess in the first place. Sometimes you can't even trust them," (Name) said that in a very serious tone.

"Everyone looked at her like she was insane. "Ummm are you okay (Name)-San?" Shinpachi asked her.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was just saying being a criminal would suck. I don't know because I'm not one. I was just saying how would it might feel. I mean look at Katsura he's wanted by the Shinsengumi and those bastards still can't catch him. All done Gintoki," she said.

(Name) leaded towards Gintoki with her chest in his face. He stared at her breast with a calm expression, she unwrapped her sphygmomanometer from his arm.

"Yeah they are too stupid to catch him. You know (Name)-San, you been gone for three years. You could at least got a boob job but instead you came back with a bigger ass. He touched her butt with a vey hard smack. "I'm not saying its bad but, it will do," He told her.

(Name) left eye twitched she walked to the side of his desk and kicked him hard in the face. Making him fly to the front door and falling off the balcony.

Otose came out side and saw Gintoki laying face first on the grown. "Falling off of balconies huh? Either you're clumsy as hell or (Name)-San back in town."

"Hi Otose!" (Name) said waving down at her.

"Hello (Name) long time no see. Your here to stay?"

"Yes."

"Good keep on kicking his ass until you knock some since into him," Otose said walking back in her shop.

(Name) walked down stairs, "see ya Gintoki I have to go to work, bye now," she said walking off.

(Name) had her doctor's coat on but she wasn't going to work, not yet, she had something else to do, she opens the door to a house and sits down at a table. Her sister comes out from another room and sits down where across from her, she blows out smoke and flicks her cigarette holder dropping the ashes on the ashtray.

"Did you get the info?" Ilie said.

"Of course I did sis what kind of women would I be?" (Name) slides the folded paper across the glass table.

"Good, there's a lot riding on his information, we don't want to fuck up now do we?" Ilie asked.

"Tomorrow night we go over the plans then we make the steal," (Name) said.

"Good," Her sister said putting down her cigarette.


	4. What she does in the shadows part 1

At midnight five dark figures Jump from building to building. They landed on the roof top of a very tall building.

"You all know what to do," Ilie told them.

"Our target is in this building. (Name), you will drop down from this rope then using your boots to break into the glass window. Use the knockout gas, and beat anyone ass who doesn't want to stay down," Ilie said. (Name) nod her.

Lamen took out a blueprint "Our target is here in this office. Garret is inside the building now taking out anyone who blows our cover. He also set off smoke grenades through out that whole floor. So you don't have to worry about someone ambushing you," Lamen said.

"I know, but this is the last time I'm doing this." (Name) said.

"You said that last time," Ilie said.

"I know but this time, I mean it. This is the last mission and I'm finished. What are you stealing this time?"

Ilie smirked "were not just stealing, there's something else we need to take care of."

"Let's get this over with. Get into position," Lamen told them.

(Name) attached the grappling hook to the building and clipping the end the rope to her belt. She sighed before putting a mask on, then nod to them telling them she was ready.

(Name) jumped off the edge backwards kicking her feet out in front breaking the glass window into shattered pieces."What's the fuck?" one of the employees shouted. She set off the knockout gas and threw them all over the place.

Some men tried to attack (Name) from behind but she kicked backwards and hit them in the back of their necks hitting a pressure temporarily paralyzing them. She check to see if anyone was conscious.

Once she was finished she flashed her team a signal to come in. "Let's do this," Ilie said.

In the afternoon

Everyone was crowded by a building full of police and investigators.

"Whats going on over there?" Kagura said.

"You haven't heard?" Shinpachi asked her. "The co-owner of this building was murdered last night."

"Wow…who would do something like that?"

"Someone who doesn't give a fuck that's who," Gintoki said walking away.

"Reporters say who ever did it took the mans life maybe because he didn't tell murder any information. They didn't even touch the millions he had in his safe behind him." Shinpachi said.

"Another weird crime." Kagura said.

"Who ever it was didn't leave any evidence. Just a broken window and empty bottles of smoke grenades," Shinpachi said.

"It's always something weird going on in Edo. Maybe I should move to parfait land," Gintoki said reading a jump magazine.

"What? parfait land doesn't exist," Shinpachi said.

"It does to me when I eat a spoon full."

"Hey you guys!" (Name) shouted running towards them.

"Hello (Name)-San," Kagura and Shinpachi told her. "Did you hear about what happen? "Shinpachi told her. (Name) glance at the building then look back at them.

"Yes I heard its a tragedy. Whoever did it should be arrested and punished by the system."

"What do you want?" Gin asked her.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm off of work because I didn't have that much patients today. So I'm free to do whatever I want."

"Good I need women around my arm to make me look more cooler than what I'm already am," Gin said.

"When did you become cool? I don't remember this." (Name) said.

"I been cool you dumb ass. I'm the #1 character in Gintama. Plus I got women on my swag." (Name) and Kagura laughed at him. Shinpachi just shook his head.

"That's funny, you look like a loser in my book," Kagura said.

"What swag? When was this? The only women's that on your swag is Sa-chan and Tsukuyo," (Name) said.

"She has a point there Gin," Shinpachi told him.

"Whatever, all I hear is jealously. And you don't have to hide it (Name)-San if you want me all you have to do is get your ass in line with the others."

"Well I must be third in line because all I see is Sa-chan and Tsukuyo. But sorry Gintoki I think I'll pass on that offer."

(Name) was about to turn around when she sense someone spying on her. She stood there trying to pinpoint where is this person located. She waited for the person to strike first. "Oi…..(Name)-San let's go," Gin told her.

When turned around towards them. Someone in a mask jumped out a tree with a knife coming towards her. She dropped her medical bag and dodge the attack. Doing two back flips she made space between the opponent and herself.

"It's a women," (Name) said looking at her. "What's going on? did this person saw me last night?" (Name) thought to herself.

She had to think fast. She couldn't let Kagura and others know she could fight. They already knew she could beat a person ass because she gives Gintoki a beat all the time. Looks like the only thing she could do was dodge and block.

"(Name) look out!" Shinpachi and Kagura shouted.

The women ran up to her swinging her knife in all different directions. (Name) ducked and blocked with her arm and legs without getting cut. She could easily get behind this bitch and snap her neck, but she couldn't let her friends know what she really do.

"Keep still you heifer," the women said. She jumped up with the air getting ready to slash (Name) in the face.

"That's it," (Name) said getting serious. "If she saw me last night, then I have to get rid of her," (Name) said in her mind. She reached inside of her white coat pulling out a long poison needles. Before she could use it someone jumped in front of her blocking the attack that was coming towards her face.

"What the?" she looked up to see Gintoki standing in front of her with his sword. He blocked her from the attack. Gin stood there with a serious expression on his face.

"Weakling, you can't even defend yourself. But just to let you know, you own me one," he told her.

(Name) smiled. "Ha, whatever," she told him.

"Let's do this," Gintoki said to the masked women. The women in the mask dropped her weapon.

"I'm sorry. I can't harm my one and only love…!" the women said taking off her mask.

"What the fuck! Sa-chan?" they all shouted.

"Oh…Gintoki how I miss you. I love you so…much," Sa-chan said running to Gintoki. He kicked her in the face stopping her from running towards him.

Gintoki sighed "Not this crazy bitch again." Sa-chan grabbed him locking him in her arms.

"Yes Gin I'm crazy for you." she told him.

"Get the fuck off me!" Gintoki shouted trying to break away from her.

"A crazy women after (Name)-San why didn't we guess it was," Shinpachi said.

"That crazy bitch," Kagura said finishing off Shinpachi sentence.

"You four eyed bitch! That was you trying to take my face off. I should beat the shit out of you!" (Name) shouted.

"Yes it was me and I don't regret it neither. I saw you when you walked up to Gintoki the day you came back two days ago. I was watching from the tree. You two been together since you came back, I know because I been following you," she said.

"Wow you really are pathetic, a stalker and you need some damn help with your crazy ass," (Name) told her.

"It doesn't matter because I know you will not take Gintoki from me this time," she said hugging him tighter.

"You idiot, I don't want your boyfriend."

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Gin shouted.

"I won't let you take him!" she shouted pushing Gintoki away from her.

(Name) move closer to her "Bitch! didn't I just tell you I don't want Gintoki!" (Name) shouted.

"Hey! Don't lie," Gin said. Sa-chan started talking nonsense again so (Name) hit four of her pressure points making her fall to the ground.

"What did you do to me?" Sa-chan shouted. (Name) walked away from her.

"What happen to four eyes? No offense Shinpachi." Kagura said.

"Nothing, I just gave her enough tranquilizer to take down a elephant. Her feelings will come back at midnight."


	5. What she does in the shadows part 2

"This is bullshit!" Gintoki shouted losing another around of Pachinko. He put another coin in so he could play another round. "Oi…give me a fucking jackpot."

Gintoki heard footsteps walking towards him. He didn't look back to see who it was. "Hi Gin," (Name) said sitting in a empty seat next to him.

"Not your fat ass again, who told you my location?" he asked her.

"Otose, and she said if you don't have her rent money she'll get Tama to beat your ass with a broom stick," (Name) told him.

"That old wench is always in my damn business. I have one months rent right here. When I do this job tonight I'll have the rest. Shit I lost again."

"She told me your behind by two months and you better have it all. Looks like you don't."

"Shut the hell up I do have it," he told her.

"Yeah, only one months rent. If you stop gambling dumb ass you won't be behind in your rent.

"Oi If you don't shut the hell up," Gin told (Name). "Loser, loser!" the pachinko game shouted. "Dammit I lost again!"

"Tisk, Tisk Gintoki, you suck at this game. Let me try, I might win," (Name) said putting a coin in the slot.

"I doubt it, if I don't win, you won't. "Winner, winner!" The machine shouted. Gintoki jaw dropped.

"Well, well, well seems like I won. Oh look, this amount of money can cover two months worth of back rent. Should I spend it all in one day?" (Name) said bragging.

"That was pure luck nothing else," he told her.

"Right…you can have it Gin," (Name) said sliding the money to him.

"What's is this a trick? Let me guess, I have to pay you back?"

"No. You don't have to. I'm your friend Gintoki and besides you saved me. I want to do something for you as a friend."

"Saving you from getting cut in the face isn't a big deal," Gin told her.

"Not that. I mean the first time you saved me. The day we met. You saved me life, and I will always owe you for that day."

"Oh. You mean that day. Okay I'll take it. But just to let you know, I don't want to hear about I owe you money. So no take backsies."

"It's cool I don't need it. Besides I robbed a bank, I don't have to worry about losing money," (Name) said that last part in her mind.

Cake shop

"Here's your cake sir," the waitress said placing the cake on the table. (Name) sat across from Gintoki glaring at him while he eat like his twelfth piece of cake. Kagura and Shinpachi were stuffing there faces also.

(Name) kept on glaring at Gin. He stared back at her with a fork in his mouth. "Is there something you want?" he asked her.

"Didn't I just check your blood pressure?" she asked him.

"Yeah so. You said my it was normal, 60 right?"

"No I didn't. I said it was 160 that's high and I told you to cut down on the sugar."

"I'm not cutting down on shit. So back off, you're not my damn doctor."

"I know I'm not your doctor. But if you keep on eating so too much sugar I'm going to stop giving your ass free check ups!"

"Come on…(Name)-San quit being stingy," Gintoki said stepping on her boots.

(Name) eyes widen. She looked down at her boots, he scuff them. (Name) mouth opened wide as she stared at him. "Hey, what's your problem?" Gintoki asked her.

"No. You did not! Just scuff my high heel boots." (Name) said to him.

Gintoki looked underneath the table. "You mean those ugly shits?" he asked her.

"Ugly shits!" she shouted. (Name) banged her fists on the table and stood up. "My boots aren't a piece of shit!" she shouted giving him a murderous look.

Gintoki stood up and walked to her. "Gomen, your boots aren't shit. Their stripper boots. Here's six one hundred dollar bills, there's a pole right there. Go strip for me," he told her putting the money in her bra.

"Uh-oh," Shinpachi said.

"Kick his ass (Name)-San!" Kagura shouted.

"We should move Kagura," Shinpachi said. (Name) gotten so pissed off steam came out of her nose.

Gintoki wonder why Shinpachi and Kagura backed up. When he turned around towards (Name) she upper cut him in the jaw causing him to fly up and dropped back down.

Everyone at the cake shop screamed and ran out the way. (Name) walked towards him putting the heel of her boot in his face. "Let me tell you something Gintoki. These are not stripper boots. These are custom made purple high heel boots!"

"They were made in Coral Chrome city. No one in this mother fucking world has these boots but me! I can do much more with these boots than just walk in them. Okay," (Name) said that last word with a smile.

"Well would you look at the time I got visit my sister," she said.

"You put your foot in my face again and ill pull your weave out. And I thought you had to go to work today," Gin said getting up.

"I did? Oh yeah I did. I forgot," She said walking off.

"Hey dumb ass. What's your problem? he asked her. You been acting weird since the second day you came back."

"Umm nothing. I have to go I'm late, bye."

Kagura scratched her head. "She been on the go lately," Shinpachi said.

"I guess," Gin said staring at her while she walk down the street.

At night

"Where is the target?" Ilie asked.

"Just wait got dammit. They will pull up in a hour," Lamen told her.

"It's getting cold out here. I wish they would hurry up ready," Garret said.

"(Name) do you see them yet?" Ilie asked her. (Name) was looking through a telescopic scope build into the sniper rifle she is now holding. "Hey (Name)! Do you see the target yet?" Ilie shouted through (Name's) headset.

"Shit up! And no I don't see the car yet. You guys are on different roof tops. We all can see where this target will arrive from. Just stick to your target and I'll stick to mine," (Name) told them.

"Whatever," Ilie said.

"I see a black limo you guys gets ready," Lamen told them.

(Name) checked her bullets then took sight of the limo through the telescope. Once her target steps out of the car she had to end him. She had her finger on the trigger. The car door opened and someone in pair of black boots came out the car.

 

She looked to see the face of her target when she took her finger off the trigger. Her eyes widen. "Oh no," she said looking at the familiar face. "Gintoki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Uh-oh that's a problem. Well Gintoki did tell her he had a job to do. Let's see what will happen when two friends have a job to do.


End file.
